Mistakes Last Forever
by 2000 turtles
Summary: Lydia is still so afraid of what Jackson has become, and is comforted by Stiles. They end up making a big mistake, Stiles gets her pregnant at 16. This story basically takes you through their entire journey of becoming parents. This is my first fanfic so it might not be the best. This story is mostly Stydia, but I may throw in some other drama.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own MTV's show Teen Wolf or anything affiliated with it. Everything belongs to their owners and creators, so please don't sue me. The original characters are mine, however. **

**Author's Note: This is the first fanfic I've ever written and I'm not sure if it is okay so please tell me if it's terrible or good so I know if I should continue writing. I apologize in advance for any misspelled words or possibly screwing up any of the character's personalities and I hope this comes out alright. It will take place after the season two finale and I will not be following the plot line for season 3.**

He had turned right in front of her eyes. The only thing she could think right now was that the man she loved had transformed from a murdering lizard to an uncontrollable werewolf. He had healed from Derek and Peter's claw marks, and at that moment, she knew what he would become. She was afraid of him, of what he could do.

Lydia was shaken awake by a scared looking Stiles. "Are you okay?" he asked, a note of panic in his voice. She had been trying to hide the reoccurring nightmare from him, but that was becoming hard, considering how often he came over in the mornings.

"I'm fine," she replied, doing a terrible job at covering up her lie. "You know what, I'm not fine. I've been having a reoccurring nightmare about Jackson turning, and every time I see it, I regret giving that key back. I don't think he deserves that back after how much of an asshole he was. I may have said I loved him, but I never did!" she concluded. At that moment, she broke down in angry tears. Stiles wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

"Shh, shhh, it's ok Lydia, I promise. It's gonna be ok," Stiles said, while she nuzzled her head into his neck.

I'm just so afraid that they are never going to stop," Lydia sobbed, trying, but desperately failing at keeping a hold on herself.

"They will, I promise."

"You don't know that."

"Don't say that!"

"But you can never kno-" Stiles cut her off with a soft kiss on the lips.

"I do know," he whispered in her ear.

"Stiles, we need to talk," came an urgent voice in his ear. He spun around to see Lydia's tearstained and worried face. It was the beginning of a school day in September, and Stiles wasn't quite sure what was going on. Lydia grabbed him by the arm and frantically dragged him into an empty classroom.

"Lydia, what's going on?" Stiles asked, now starting to look extremely worried too.

"Remember what happened at the end of June?" Lydia mumbled, having a hard time making eye contact with him.

*flashback*

Stiles wrapped his arms around Lydia's waist, knowing that it was one thing that would stop her from worrying. She turned around and felt the urge to kiss him. Their lips met and it was a clashing of teeth, mixing of saliva. Their tongues and bodies intertwined. It was the most wonderful thing in the world for both of them and they just kept asking for more, the kiss becoming deeper and more passionate.

"Stiles?" Lydia whispered when they broke apart for air. "I think I love you. Actually, I think I've loved you for a while but didn't want to admit it."

"I love you too," he breathed.

They fell onto the bed, slowly and passionately kissing, but at the same time trying to remove each other's clothing.

Stiles stopped, looking at Lydia, "Are you sure about this?" he asked, wanting to make sure she really did want to have sex with him and wasn't just doing this for his sake.

"Stiles, I love you and I am sure," Lydia answered, a seductive smile crossing her lips.

*end flashback*

"Yeah, how could I forget?" Stiles questioned, nothing snapping into place.

"We forgot something," Lydia mumbled once again, staring at her feet.

Stiles, still not understanding, gave her a confused look.

"Stiles, we forgot a condom."

**Ok, so I hope you guys like it so far and I hope you understand what's going on, and if you don't, you'll find out soon enough. Feel free to give me tips or criticism. If its terrible, tell me so I can stop before I get too involved with this lol. I'll probably update once a week until school starts again, unless no one likes it :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"This is all my fault!" Stiles wailed.

"Don't you dare blame yourself or I will slap you shitless!" Lydia replied to him, her tone with a hint of anger. "This is my fault if it's anybody's."

"You know, we aren't going to make it through this if we keep acting like children, saying it's our fault," Stiles finally said.

"But we are still children, we're just being forced to grow up too quickly because of this," Lydia's voice was losing confidence, and Stiles could feel her becoming more and more distant and hopeless by the second.

"You're gonna leave me, aren't you?" Lydia mumbled to Stiles, afraid of the answer that was about to come.

"I would never leave you, no matter what the circumstances," Stiles reassured her, and he could tell that it lifted her spirits much higher. They would have to stick together on this, or they would just crumble beneath the weight in the end, and they were hoping that this child wouldn't be the last straw, causing their walls of fragile emotions to fall down for the final time.

"How far along does that make you then?" They were sitting on Stiles's bed. They had the house all to themselves for the rest of the day.

"Two months," Lydia answered, still trying to handle all this stress at once.

"We have to tell our parents," Stiles blurted out. He had been trying to suppress this question, afraid of what her response would be. He needed to tell someone, and Lydia refused to let him tell Scott, because she knew that the rest of the pack would get him to spill. And that would be the worst, because then Jackson would know.

"That would be a great press story, "Beacon Hills Sheriff's Son Gets Girl Pregnant at 16", and I'm sure your dad would just _love_ that attention." She said in a mocking tone.

Stiles glared at her, and then his eyes widened in shock, "I just realized that I'm going to be a father! I'm too young to be a father! I'm only 16!"

"Stiles calm down, you're not the one that's gonna have to go through 48 hours of labour to bring this thing into the world," she pointed out.

"That sounds painful," he muttered, now realizing that she was the one that would have to go through the pain, not him. But that didn't stop him from freaking out over every little thing. He was worried about her, and so many questions were going through his mind. His thinking was interrupted when someone began to climb through his window.

"Why are you here?" Stiles asked Scott, at the same time Scott asked Lydia. Stiles still hadn't told him about them.

"Uh Scott, me and Lydia are together," he confessed.

"Took you long enough," Scott replied.

"And there's something else I should tell you," Stiles continued. Lydia gave him the most horrifying glare, but he needed to take the weight off his chest. "Um, Lydia's-"

Scott cut him off, "Shhh, I think I hear something. I think there's someone else here."

"Scott, that's exactly what I need to tell you," Stiles mumbled, a hint of worry in his voice. He knew that once he said this, he couldn't take it back, "I got Lydia pregnant."

Scott stared at him in silence, not knowing what to say. Lydia burst into tears almost immediately after he didn't respond. She got up and walked to the bathroom across the hall to get a box of tissues.

"This isn't good," Scott said hurriedly. "Have you told your parents?" he questioned. "Are you going to stay with her?" he continued.

"I swear if you ask one more question I will shoot you with Allison's fucking crossbow," Stiles threatened, clearly tired of the questions. "Also, we have not, and I will."

"You have to tell them."

And with that, Scott hurried out the window, landing on the roof below.

**This chapter was a little short, and I'm not completely happy with it, but I think it's the best I can do for now. I updated quicker than I said I would because I have a few chapters already written. Feel free to give me tips, ideas, or criticism :)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Mrs. McCall?"

"Hello Lydia. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Actually, there is."

Scott had told Lydia that he told his mom that she was pregnant so that she could get checkups without her parents knowing. She knew it was the wrong thing to do, but she wasn't ready for them to know just yet, and Stiles agreed.

"Ah, yes. Just follow me. I made sure there was a room in the back so no one would know what was going on, just in case you saw someone you knew," Melissa said kindly. Lydia really was lucky to have her help in this situation. They reached the end of the hallway and turned down another deserted corridor. "I thought you would be a little safer though. This is not something I expected from you," she continued.

"Please don't lecture me on this. I know I made a life impacting mistake, but it's hard enough already to deal with his freaking out every time he sees me," Lydia replied, her tone slightly angry.

"Jackson?" Melissa asked.

"Scott didn't tell you?"

"Scott?"

"No, not Scott. He has a girlfriend."

"Is this some older man I haven't ever heard of?"

They finally reached the end of the hallway and turned into a room. They both stopped and turned to face each other.

"No, Mrs. McCall. This child's father is Stiles."

Melissa just stared at her, completely dumbfounded. That was probably the last answer she had expected.

"S-Stiles? Are you sure?"

"Why would I lie about this?"

"Did he tell his father yet? Because if this news gets out it's probably not going to impact his job very well."

"Can we just continue with this checkup?"

"Of course, right, okay."

Melissa continued the checkup, and when she was done, she said, "The baby is due April 6th. Are you planning to stay in school or take the year off?"

"I'm staying in school. There is no way in hell this is stopping me from continuing towards my goal."

"You're going to need to tell your parents so one of them can consult with the nurse and guidance counselor so they can keep an eye on you."

"I'm not telling them until I'm forced to."  
==========

"No Lydia, I'm sorry, I cannot give you any medication for your stomach unless you have a note or a legitimate reason," the school nurse politely told Lydia.

"I do have a legitimate reason, but there is no way I'm telling you," Lydia retorted.

"Unless you or a parent tells me I cannot help," the nurse responded.

Lydia stormed out of the nurse's office. She was having terrible morning sickness, and could barely keep herself from going back to the hospital. She decided to text Stiles, who showed up a minute later, ready to drive her home. When she reached her house, she was expecting no one to be home, so she walked inside.

"Lydia? Why are you home?" her mother called.

"I had a stomach ache," she responded, trying not to throw up.

"That's the seventh time this month you've come home from school early, tell me what's going on. Also, you've been looking extremely pale."

Stiles was standing outside, listening to the conversation through the door Lydia left cracked. He knew she could see him, and he nodded his head, giving her the okay to tell her mother.

"You know what, never mind. I already know, and I don't want to actually hear you say it, who gave it to you?" her mother asked.

Lydia was completely confused, but she guessed that was her mother's weird way of asking who the father was. "Stiles."

"I never thought he was the type to do drugs," her mother thought out loud.

"What?" Lydia yelled. "Stiles does NOT do drugs!"

"So he's just a dealer?" she questioned.

"You've got to be kidding me, you actually thought I was doing drugs?" Lydia exclaimed, slightly annoyed. "Mom, I've got to say, that's not what I expected, and you're not going to expect this, but mom, I'm pregnant."

"And I thought doing drugs would mess up your life the most, but this? I can't believe you would ever make a mistake this, this life-changing. I hope you know that you may not be able to go to the college you want, or any college at all, and there is no way in hell you can finish high school without someone's help. And you're going to need more help than Stiles." Her mother rambled on. "Also, I hope you know that I'm not going to help you with this. You got yourself into this situation, so you can get yourself out. Now leave my house, you are a disgrace to me. I NEVER want to see you anywhere near here. And if I catch you staying at Stiles's house, you can go and live with your father. I'll call him up and he will drive his RV over here, pick you up, and drag you to the other side of the country!"

On that note, Lydia stormed out, slamming the door behind her.

**Ok so I haven't posted in a long time, I'm sorry. School's starting soon and I have to get all the stuff for it and I haven't had time to write, or do anything else, for that matter. I actually like this chapter, but I think I may have made a few mistakes. If I don't post for a while after this, I'm sorry. Feel free to give me any constructive criticism or tips :) love you all3**


End file.
